Yuru Camp (TV drama)
:See Yuru Camp for the article about the anime or Yuru Camp (manga) for the manga... Yuru CampΔ (「ゆるキャン△」) live-action TV drama (TVドラマ化) series was announced via the news site Comic Natalie on November 20, 2019.natalie - 「ゆるキャン△」TVドラマ化！志摩リン役は福原遥、なでしこ役は大原優乃 2019年11月20日 6:00''Crunchyroll News'' - Camping Girls Go Live-Action in Laid-Back Camp TV Drama by Joseph Luster November 20, 2019 7:05am MST It is set to debut on TV Tokyo,Asahi Shimbun - ANIME NEWS: Live-action ‘Laid-Back Camp’ TV drama to start airing Jan. 9 January 4, 2020 at 07:00 JST TV Osaka, and TV Aichi on January 9, 2020 followed by Amazon Prime Video (Japan) streaming on January 10,Amazon Prime Video (Japan) - ゆるキャン△ (2020) and a later broadcast on BS TV Tokyo starting January 14. The theme song will be Replay by the band LONGMANCrunchyroll News - New Stills from the Laid-Back Camp Drama Bring Rin and Nadeshiko to Life by Kara Dennison December 06, 2019 11:58am MST, while the opening song will be Mabataki mo Sezu ni「瞬きもせずに」 (English: Without Blinking), by H△G.@HAG_official: ▶︎▶︎ H△G「瞬きもせずに」配信開始 ‼︎ ◀︎◀︎ 福原遥さんが主演するドラマ #ゆるキャン△ オープニングテーマ「 #瞬きもせずに 」 iTunes Store 他、Apple Music、Spotify、LINE MUSIC などで配信開始しました ‼︎ H△G（ハグ）公式サイト http://hag-official.jp/''Dorama World'' - Preview of "Yurukyan" - Winter 2020 January 07, 2020 Reception Synopsis Cast *Rin Shima will be portrayed by Haruka Fukuhara *Nadeshiko Kagamihara will be portrayed by Yuno Ohara *Chiaki Oogaki will be portrayed by Momoko Tanabe *Aoi Inuyama will be portrayed by Yumena Yanai *Ena Saitou will be portrayed by Sara Shida *Sakura Kagamihara will be portrayed by Yurina Yanagi @yurucamp_drama: 1/9放送開始��ドラマ #ゆるキャン△ 共演者解禁 #各務原桜 役��#柳ゆり菜 #鳥羽美波 役��#土村芳 #ちくわ 役��#山口チョコ が決定ー！！！！！！！！ #ゆるキャンΔ #福原遥 #大原優乃 #田辺桃子 #箭内夢菜 #志田彩良 #LONGMAN #HΔG #あｆろ *Minami Toba will be portrayed by Tsuchimura Kaho Crew * Screenplay: Ayako Kitagawa * Directors: ** Takashi Ninomiya ** Mamoru Koshino ** Kyouhei Tamazawa * Producer: Shinya Fujino (TV Tokyo) Episodes Season 1 Media Images ;Promos File:COMIC_FUZ_Twitter_promo_for_Yurucamp_drama.jpg|COMIC FUZ promo File:Yuru_Camp_live-action_TV_drama_promo_with_main_cast.jpg|TV Tokyo promo File:Main_cast_(TV_drama)_from_official_Twitter.jpeg|Twitter promo ;Main cast File:Fukuhara Haruka201911.jpg|Haruka Fukuhara will play Rin Shima File:Ohara Yuno201911.jpg|Yuno Ohara will play Nadeshiko Kagamihara File:Tananbe Momoko201911.jpg|Momoko Tanabe will play Chiaki Oogaki File:Yanai Yumena201911.jpg|Yumena Yanai will play Aoi Inuyama File:Shida Sara201911.jpg|Sara Shida will play Ena Saitou ;From the drama File:Haruka Fukuhara as Rin Shima.png|Haruka Fukuhara as Rin Shima File:Closeup of Haruka Fukuhara as Rin Shima.png|Rin closeup File:Waistup_of_Haruka_Fukuhara_as_Rin_Shima.jpg|Rin waist up File:Rin_Shima_(TV_drama)_solo_camping.jpg|Rin sitting while solo camping File:Yuno Ohara as Nadeshiko Kagamihara .jpg|Yuno Ohara as Nadeshiko Kagamihara File:Nadeshiko_pained_with_Rin_by_fire_(TV_drama).jpg|Nadeshiko freezing while Rin tends to fire File:Scooter_and_Nadeshiko_(TV_drama).jpg|Nadeshiko standing by scooter yamaha vino-yurucamp.jpg|Yuno Ohara as Nadeshiko Kagamihara, riding the limited edition Yamaha Vino, nicknamed Shima Rin's Vino, 「志摩リンのビーノ」.|link=https://twitter.com/yamaha_bike/status/1205329128984956929 File:Yumena Yanai as Aoi Inuyama, Yuno Ohara as Nadeshiko Kagamihara, and Momoko Tanabe as Chiaki Oogaki.jpg|Yumena Yanai as Aoi Inuyama, Yuno Ohara as Nadeshiko Kagamihara, and Momoko Tanabe as Chiaki Oogaki File:Sara Shida as Ena Saitou and Haruka Fukuhara as Rin Shima.jpg|Sara Shida as Ena Saitou and Haruka Fukuhara as Rin Shima Videos References See also * Yuru Camp (anime) External links * TV Tokyo - Official drama website (in Japanese) * Twitter - @yurucamp_drama ;Streaming * Amazon Prime Video (Japan) - ゆるキャン△ (2020) ;Info * IMDb - [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt11311514/ Laid-Back Camp (2020) * MyDramaList.com - Yurucamp (2020) ;News * Crunchyroll News - New Stills from the Laid-Back Camp Drama Bring Rin and Nadeshiko to Life by Kara Dennison December 06, 2019 11:58am MST * Crunchyroll News - Camping Girls Go Live-Action in Laid-Back Camp TV Drama by Joseph Luster November 20, 2019 7:05am MST Category:Browse Category:Live-action